1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurement systems, and particularly to a measurement system for measuring dust build up of a filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Containerized data center is a large centralized computing facility, which includes a container and a plurality of data processing devices arranged in the container. However, the data processing devices produce a lot of heat during operation, so, cooling solutions for the containerized data center becomes very important. In general, some air vents are defined in the container for dissipating heat, and filters are set in the air vents for preventing dust from entering the container. However, air flow may be prevented when there is a build up of dust on the filter. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.